creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich wahnsinnig wäre?
Das ist die Frage; tue ich es? Ich weiß, ich sehe aus wie jeder andere. ABER ICH BIN ES NICHT! Nein... ich... ich habe Sachen gesehen und getan, wovon ihr nur träumen könnt. In euren Albträumen. Wisst ihr, ich war mal halbwegs normal - so wie ihr. Naja, soweit es geht. Ich führte eine unbeschwerte Kindheit. Unbeschwert, jaja; unbeschwert. Wir wohnten in einem hübschen Vorort, in einem hübschen Haus, mit hübschen Garten... lustiges Wort, "hübsch"... ein anderes Wort für "schön". Was ist eigentlich schön? Wer gibt das vor? Ich sage es euch, die Gesellschaft. Wer sagt, dass nicht Leute schön sind, die zweihundert Kilo wiegen? Mir ist es egal, wie jemand aussieht, Hauptsache man kommt mit mir klar. Und das KANN MAN EINFACH NICHT, VERDAMMT NOCHMAL. Also, ich wohnte mit meinen Eltern in einem schönen Haus, mit schönem Garten und.. ach geschissen. Ich war sechs, als sich so einiges änderte. Es war nachts, ich hörte irgendwas unten, im Wohnzimmer. Im hübschen Wohnzimmer. Mit hübschen Gardinen und... fuck, ich fange schon wieder an. Ein einfaches Wohnzimmer halt. Ich hörte meinen Vater singen, was ich komisch fand. Das Lied leitet mich bis heute. He's got the Mother and the father in his hands, he's got the mother... Nun, das hatte er tatsächlich: sie lag in seinen Armen, blutüberströmt und zerfetzt. Mein Vater hielt das Rasiermesser noch in der Hand. "Komm Bray, komm runter", flüsterte er. "Komm hinunter zu mir und zu deiner Mutter. Schau sie dir an, ist sie nicht schön?" Er streichelte ihren Kopf, verteilte das Blut auf ihrem Gesicht. Ich kniete mich neben ihn. Er fing wieder leise an zu summen. He's got the whole world in his hand's... he's got the whole world in his hands, he's got the whole world in his hands. "Komm Bray, wir befreien sie." Er hob ihren Leib hoch und ging zur Wand. Er stieß das Bücherregal um und hielt sie an die Wand, die Arme ausgestreckt. Hammer und Nägel lagen bereits bereit. "Bray, mein Sohn, gib Daddy doch bitte den Hammer und einen Nagel." Folgsam reichte ich ihm die Utensilien. Er fing wieder an zu singen, während er Nagel um Nagel in ihren bleichen Leib schlug. Das Blut lief die weiß getünchte Wand hinunter. Ich machte mir Sorgen um den Teppichboden. Vater trat einen Schritt zurück und betrachtete Mutter. "Nun sieht sie aus wie unser Erlöser, nicht wahr Bray?" Ich nickte eifrig. Das tat sie. "Ja, Daddy, ich weiß aber noch was Besseres." Vater drehte sich zu mir um. "Was denn, mein Sohn?" "Wie wäre es, wenn du ihr Gesellschaft leistest?" Er lächelte und fing an zu weinen. "Mein Sohn, das wäre wunderbar. Würdest du Daddy den Gefallen tun?" Ich nickte, voller Erregung. "Natürlich Daddy. Nichts lieber als das. Aber, du bist mir nicht böse, wenn ich dir wehtue oder?" Mit Tränen in den Augen schüttelte mein Daddy den Kopf. "Nein, es ist nicht schlimm." Er zog einen Hocker herbei und stellte sich darauf. Seine Arme breitete er aus, und ich kletterte auf das umgestürzte Bücherregal und fing nun selbst an, zu singen. "He's got the whole world in his hands... he's got the whole world in his hands, he's got the whole world in his hands." Mit jedem Hammerschlag wurde ich lauter. Übertönte das Schreien meines Vaters. Schließlich hing er dort, an der Wand, neben Mutter. Glückselig lächelte er. "Ich danke dir mein Sohn. Geh nun schlafen und sorge dich nicht um mich." Ich nickte vergnügt. "Ist gut Daddy. Mach´s gut und grüße Jesus von mir. Sag ihm, ich komme bald und werde ihn in Stücke hacken." Die Augen meines Vaters weiteten sich. "Was sagst du da, mein Junge?" Ich lächelte nur mit kindlicher Freude. "Weißt du Daddy, bevor ich geboren wurde, war ich in der Hölle. Satan hat mir einen wichtigen Auftrag gegeben. Sollte ich es schaffen, Jesus zu Gesicht zu bekommen, soll ich ihn in Stücke hacken. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht Daddy, keine Sorge. Ich danke dir für alles. Ich gehe jetzt hoch und geh schlafen. Und denke nicht, dass dir beten helfen wird. Gott hilft nur denen, die sich selbst helfen. Frohes Verbluten Daddy." Vergnügt hüpfe ich die Treppe hinauf, das Gestöhne meines Vaters klingt aus dem Wohnzimmer. Ich habe ihm die Zunge abgeschnitten, und kuschele mich im Bett an sie heran. Leise fange ich an zu summen. "He's got the whole World in his hand's... he's got the whole world in his hands, he's got the whole world in his hands..." Soviel zu meiner Kindheit. Ich lebte zwei Wochen in dem Haus, mit Mummy und Daddy an der Wand. Irgendwann kam die Polizei, weil man nichts mehr von uns gehört hatte. Gott, das war lustig, als sie ins Haus kamen. Zugegeben, es hat ein bisschen angefangen zu stinken, aber ich habe eine Deoflasche über sie gekippt, damit sie nicht mehr so stinken. Was dann folgte, war nervig. Einweisungen, Prozesse als ich alt genug war, Sicherheitsverwahrungen und so weiter. Aber irgendwann, habe ich es geschafft zu fliehen. Hahahah ich hab dem Wärter mit seinem Kugelschreiber den Penis zerstochen. Ein bisschen viel Geschrei, war aber erträglich. Ein paar Insassen hat es auch erwischt, arme Säue. Naja müssen sie wenigstens nicht mehr den Klinikfraß fressen. Vielleicht entschuldige ich mich, wenn ich wieder zuhause bin. Jetzt aber, jetzt lebe ich in einer Ruine. Wirklich, kein Spaß, eine Ruine mitten im Wald. Manchmal ist es kalt oder nass, aber das stört mich nicht. Dann schlage ich lachend den Kopf gegen die alten Mauerstücke oder rede mit Luke oder Eric. Sie sind nicht wirklich da, aber ich stelle sie mir vor, wie sie verblutend am Boden liegen. Manchmal, schlafe ich mit ihnen und reiße ihnen dabei die Köpfe ab. Das muntert mich dann auf. Ich bin jetzt circa...lasst mich nachdenken...siebenundzwanzig Menschenjahre alt. Ich hab mir an meinem "Geburtstag" aus langeweile den Kopf weggeschossen und hab den Club Twenty Seven besucht. Kurt Cobain war ziemlich nett, Jimi Hendrix auch, aber Amy Whinehouse war eine ziemliche arrogante Mistkuh. Janis Joplin war mir recht weinerlich, aber sie war weiterhin hübsch wie damals. Naja. Gab ziemlich viel Gras da. War ganz in Ordnung. Aber dann bin ich leider achtundzwanzig geworden. Hatte da unten ne ziemlich gute Zeit. Ab und zu, gehe ich in eine der Städte. Mir macht es besonders viel Spaß in eine Kirche zu gehen. Ich frag dann immer den Pfaffen wie ich Jesus finden kann. Sie antworten eigentlich alle das selbe "Jesus findet dich. Habe Vertrauen und glaube an ihn. " Ich lache dann immer und kreuzige sie, über ihren Altären. Dabei singe ich...''Hes got the whole World in his hand''s...''hes got the whole world in his hands, hes got the whole world in his hands... ''Aber jetzt, jetzt hat sich einiges geändert. Irgendwann bin ich in einem weißen Raum aufgewacht. Ich hatte so eine beschissene weiße Jacke an, in der ich mich nicht bewegen konnte. Erst habe ich gelacht, aber dann wurde es blöd. Ich sehe dauernd Leute an meiner Tür vorbei gehen. Ich rufe ihnen Sachen zu, wie "Möge der beschissene heilige Ficker in euch fahren" oder "Na ist Jesus schon gekommen oder hat er ihn rausgezogen?" Dann lache ich immer. Ich finde es lustig mit anzusehen, wie sie miteinander tuscheln und mich beobachten. Ich höre gut hin. Manchmal schnappe ich Fetzen auf wie "...keine Hoffnung..." "...unheilbar..." "....gefahr für sich und andere...." . Pfff, Ärsche. Hab doch nichts Schlimmes gemacht. Ich mein, sehe ich so aus, als ob ich wahnsinnig wäre? Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Mord